Conseguiré que me ames
by Ionna
Summary: Comprometidos con dos hombres a los que ni siquiera conocen, Lovino y Natalia no están en absoluto contentos con la idea. Sin embargo, ellos serán los que van a darles más sorpresas a sus prometidos. Seguro que no se esperaban a un italiano con un enorme mal genio y una torpe y testaruda muchacha. [Spamano/NorBela]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen... hago esto sin ánimo de lucro... etc etc. Pero todo esto ya se sabe.

**Parejas:** Spamano y NorBela. Habrá más parejas que podéis ir descubriendo, pero estas son las dos principales. Yaoi y hetero, yay ~

**Advertencias: **La boquita de Romano y Bielorrusia, con eso lo digo todo. Es un AU del pasado, pero no tiene referencias históricas de alguno de los países, simplemente, está situado en el pasado.

**Espero que les guste. ~**

**Conseguiré que me ames**

Cap. 1

Lovino finalizó su sarta de insultos y maldiciones, ante la mirada indiferente de Natalia. El muchacho le dio una patada a la puerta y finalmente se dejó caer en la cama, dando por finalizado su arrebato de ira, y Natalia lo comprendía perfectamente a pesar de haberse mantenido en silencio mientras dejaba que él se desahogara; algo normal teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba practicamente en la misma situación.

Comprometidos. Sin su permiso, después de todo, los padres no necesitaban consultarles para casarles con un completo desconocido. El único alivio que les quedaba era el apoyo mútuo.

—Que te enfades con el mundo no va a servir de nada, deberías asumirlo. —Las palabras de la joven eran frías, pero se notaba un atisbo de tristeza y rabia en el timbre de su voz, normalmente más suave y monótona.

—Lo dice la que amenazó a su padre con un cuchillo. —Replicó Lovino con una fingida risa, soltando otra maldición entre dientes. —Al menos tu prometido es del sexo contrario.

—No le quita lo estúpido. Deberías haber nacido mujer, entonces.

El italiano se incorporó para quedar sentado en la cama y frunció el ceño, mirando a la chica que estaba sentada cerca de él.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Nat. —Murmuró malhumorado. La rubia dejó escapar un suave suspiro y pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros del chico, que dejó que ella le hiciera apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. —Esto es una grandísima mierda.

—Lo sé. Pero tu prometido no ha sido el marido de tu difunta hermana. —Murmuró Natalia, acariciando los castaños cabellos. —Solo tienes diecisiete años, es normal que te lo tomes peor. Demasiado joven.

En efecto, él era menor, la chica tenía diecinueve años, y aunque el aspecto de ella era más maduro, Lovino seguía teniendo ese aspecto de adolescente. Cerró los ojos, relajándose al notar las caricias en su cabello, sabía que Natalia no era afectuosa con casi nadie, pero ambos se conocían desde la infancia y era como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, al que podía cuidar y no solo limitarse a ser cuidada por los mayores.

Al cabo de unos minutos, él se apartó, más tranquilo.

—¿Por qué insistes en ponerte esos... harapos? Te sienta fatal, y tienes... demasiadas tetas. Parece que vas a ir a trabajar al campo... aunque tampoco es algo del todo equivocado, lo haces.

Natalia elevó ligeramente una ceja, acostumbrada a la falta de delicadeza del chico a la hora de decir las cosas. Echó una distraída mirada al espejo que había en la pared, donde podía verse reflejada. Llevaba puesto un vestido viejo que estaba tenso en la zona del pecho, y era de un color gris apagado. No la favorecía, eso estaba claro, pero ella solía ponerse vestidos viejos para estar en la casa o cuando hacía algunos trabajos en el campo. Una mujer de su clase social no debía hacer nada de eso, pero ella lo hacía por voluntad propia, y nadie la iba a hacer cambiar de actitud.

—Lo hago porque quiero ayudar a esa gente. Y no te quejes, porque tú sueles venir.

Lovino sonrió levemente ante el cambio de tema, lo prefería. Pero ella no consiguió mantener su forzada sonrisa, que enseguida flaqueó, y su expresión se apenó.

—Mañana.

El muchacho apartó la mirada, apretando los dientes.

—Parece que quieren jodernos todo lo posible. Al menos aquí vivo contigo, pero no, ¡esos malditos bastardos tienen que decidir por nosotros!

—Nuestra opinión no cuenta.

Lovino frunció el ceño y suspiró pesadamente, rindiéndose. Al día siguiente cada uno debía ir a vivir con su correspondiente prometido, y la idea no les hacía ni pizca de gracia. La única buena noticia es que no estaban lejos, era la misma zona, aún así había esas dos horas en caballo para llegar, ya que cada uno estaba practicamente en la otra punta; al menos, el pueblo estaba entre medias y tal vez pudieran coincidir allí alguna vez. El chico se levantó y le tendió una mano a la rubia, sin cambiar su expresión malhumorada.

—Aprovechemos hoy.

**oOo**

Lovino se pasó la mano enguantada por la frente, quitándose el sudor. Se apoyó en una pared donde daba la sombra, agotado, mientras observaba a Natalia llevar las últimas hortalizas a ese... ¿hombre? Porque era un hombre, ¿no?

—Os lo agradezco, aru. —Dijo sonriente éste mientras cogía la cesta de manos de la chica. Yao, un joven que raramente no estaba enfermo, esto le hacía estar débil la mayoría del tiempo, y todos sus hermanos habían ido marchándose a lo largo del tiempo, así que ya no tenía la ayuda que necesitaba. —Entrad y os daré algunos tomates que ya he lavado, os los habéis ganado.

Una vez en el interior de la humilde casa, Lovino se hizo con dos tomates y Natalia mordisqueó uno, ante la sonrisilla divertida de Yao.

—Supongo que a partir de mañana no os veré más por aquí.

—¡Será una broma! —Replicó Lovino. —Lo diré bien claro: me la pela lo que un estúpido desconocido pueda decirme, yo seguiré haciendo mi vida normal. No voy a cambiar, ni a partir de mañana ni de nunca.

—Espero que así sea, y sabéis que aquí tenéis un amigo, aru.

Natalia y Lovino se mantuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa. Tal vez aquella fuera la última vez que lo hicieran, al menos los dos juntos, y a esa casa. El castaño dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, mientras terminaba de devorar la última de las hortalizas que había cogido.

Lovino apretaba los puños, y finalmente suspiró y levantó la cabeza, deteniéndose. Natalia se detuvo también, esperando a escuchar lo que él iba a decir.

—¡Será un puto infierno! —Empezó, sin que ella le diera importancia a las palabrotas. Seguidamente él suavizó el tono de voz, pero seguía alterado y claramente enfadado. —No voy a aguantar, más te vale venir a verme.

—Tú también podrías venir. —Seguidamente, añadió cierto tono burlón a sus palabras. —Solo son dos horas a caballo.

—Muy graciosa. —Masculló, frunciendo el ceño. Natalia sabía perfectamente de la aversión del chico hacia los caballos, la sola idea de acercarse a aquellos animales le disgustaba, y ni hablar de montarlos, las veces en las que lo intentó salieron mal. Lovino no iría en caballo, o al menos no al mando del animal. —Tú te pondrás algo más decente para saludar a tu futuro marido, supongo.

Natalia consideró aquello justo. Ella se había burlado, y él le devolvía la jugada. Estaban en paz. Continuaron caminando, y finalmente llegaron a la casa, donde un criado les abrió la puerta.

Tras subir a la habitación, cerraron la puerta. La rubia cogió una de las manos del italiano entre las suyas.

—Te prometo que iré a verte.

—Está bien. Pero necesito que los dos prometamos una cosa más.

—Como quieras.

Lovino asintió y apretó un poco las manos de la que era como su hermana mayor.

—De pequeños nos hicimos la promesa de no casarnos jamás, no seríamos el objeto de nadie, todo esto del matrimonio es solo una enorme gilipollez. Bien, ahora que estamos obligados a esta mierda, no nos queda otra, pero lo peor sería amar, porque entonces seríamos solo sus juguetes. Sabemos que ellos solo quieren esto por interés propio, y no nos ven como nada más que un medio para lograr un fin, que es más dinero. Ahora, prometámoslo. Que jamás nos enamoraremos.

Natalia esbozó una suave sonrisa ante el discurso del chico.

—Lo prometo.

**Notas de Autora:**

Supongo que se puede adivinar con quién está comprometido cada uno, ¿verdad? ¡En el siguiente capítulo ya saldrán y se conocerán con sus respectivos prometidos! Ya veremos si consiguen mantener esta promesa. ~

Cualquier review es bienvenido, claro. ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen... hago esto sin ánimo de lucro... etc etc.

Gracias a los que se han molestado en dejar review y, claro, a aquellos que han añadido esta historia a favoritos o la siguen. Contestaré a todos los reviews por mensaje privado, excepto claro, los que no pueda, que responderé por aquí. Al final del capítulo. ~ Intentaré que esta historia os siga gustando.

Este segundo capítulo trata principalmente del encuentro de Antonio y Lovino, por lo que el próximo se centrará más en Natalia y Lukas. Con apariciones de más personajes.

Creo que, aparte de bastantes palabrotas y groserías por parte de Lovino, no hay nada fuerte.

**Conseguiré que me ames**

Cap. 2: _Antonio_

**E**mma se dejó caer de la grupa del caballo, siendo atrapada con facilidad en los brazos del español que la dejó con cuidado en el suelo. La muchacha recogió la larga falda de color melocotón de su elegante vestido y avanzó con pasos rápidos, seguida de Antonio, al interior del hogar.

—¿Cuándo vendrá? ¿Cómo será? —Dijo con un tono algo chillón, girándose a ver a Antonio, que dejó escapar una alegre risa y acarició cariñosamente los cabellos rubios. —No me trates como a una cría, ya tengo bastante con mi hermano.

—No te emociones tanto, podrías llevarte una decepción. —Contestó divertido él. —Solo es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Aunque habría preferido que fuera una mujer...

Emma se encogió de hombros y se alzó sobre la puntas de los pies para besar la mejilla de su primo, luego se enganchó al brazo del español, apoyando la cabeza en él y mirándole con sus grandes ojos verdes brillantes. Antonio caminó tranquilamente con la joven al lado, ya acostumbrado a su actitud cariñosa. Recordó que en un par de ocasiones algunas personas les habían tomado por pareja antes de saber que eran familia, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una suave risa. Ella volvió a hablar:

—Como sea. Espero que no haya problemas, teniendo en cuenta que viene también de una familia noble no creo que los haya. Supongo que estará conforme y será consciente de que todo esto es necesario, así que creo que no habrá dificultades.

**oOo**

—Me cago en la puta. —Lovino, haciendo uso de su _fino _vocabulario, tiró del cuello de la camisa de su traje. —Ya me parece una gilipollez esto de tener que vestirme así para conocer a alguien que no quiero conocer, ¡pero es que pretenden asfixiarme! ¿¡No había más trajes!? —Habría continuado desahogándose en voz alta si no hubiera escuchado los pasos tras él. Se giró hacia la persona que acababa de bajar las escaleras.

Natalia caminó hacia él en un intento de caminar decidida y firmemente, pero su torpeza al caminar sobre aquellos tacones era demasiado evidente, la muchacha parecía tambalearse sobre los zapatos. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño medio deshecho con mechones libres cayendo sobre sus hombros; el vestido de un pálido color verde era largo, con algunos volantes en las mangas y cubría por completo sus hombros y base del cuello, por lo que no dejaba ver mucho de su cuerpo.

—¡Ni una palabra! —Espetó Natalia al darse cuenta de que Lovino se estaba aguantando la risa. —Tú al menos estás decente.

—Se nota que te has arreglado tú misma. ¡Si es que eso se puede considerar arreglada!

—¡Cállate!

Suspiró. Que aquel vestido le hubiera quedado a su hermana como un guante no significaba que a ella la favoreciera. Todo lo contrario, la quedaba fatal y no la favorecía en absoluto, pero claro, a nadie le importaba lo que ella opinara.

Lovino borró la sonrisa burlona de su rostro y colocó un poco el peinado de Natalia, recogiendo los mechones sueltos. Pocos minutos después, un par de criados les llamaron para informarles de que debían marcharse ya.

—Llegó la hora. —Dijo el chico acompañando sus palabras con un bufido. —Esto es un asco, prefiero casarme contigo. Bueno, espera, no sé que sería peor...

—Que gracioso eres. Mira como me río.

—Tú no te ríes, eres un jodido pedazo de hielo. ¡Au!

Natalia le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro, recibiendo un golpecito en la punta de la nariz con uno de los dedos del italiano. Lovino se preparó para un contraataque cuando ella levantó la mano, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que habría preferido un golpe a lo que hizo ella; Natalia se mordió el labio con fuerza y se llevó la mano al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos y girándose para que él no la viera llorar, Natalia no tardó en alejarse hacia su respectivo caballo. Lovino no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más cuando su hermano, al que no había escuchado acercarse, se detuvo junto a él.

—Ah, Feliciano...

—¡Sé que esto no te gusta! —Empezó a decir el menor de los gemelos, esbozando una dulce sonrisa. —Pero piensa que podrás hacer lo que quieras después de la boda, no tienes que estar todo el rato con tu... marido.

El italiano contuvo una mueca de asco al escuchar las palabras _boda _y _marido_. Suspiró y dejó que Feliciano le arrastrara hacia el caballo, sin poder contener una maldición ante la idea de tener que ir dos horas montado en aquel animal. La escolta no tardó en situarse delante y detrás de los hermanos; Feliciano conducía al caballo y Lovino se limitaba a montar tras él, sintiéndose estúpido al pensar que Feliciano, el considerado más cobarde y débil de los dos, supiera llevar a cualquier caballo con suma facilidad mientras él no sabía ni subirse correctamente a uno de ellos.

Frunció el ceño cuando Feliciano saludó alegremente y sin molestarse en disimular su sonrisa al considerado líder de la escolta. Lovino no le tenía gran aprecio a Ludwig, pero al parecer su hermano si se llevaba bien con éste. No le dio demasiada importancia.

**oOo**

Lovino sintió una contradictoria alegría al bajar por fin del caballo, mezclada con el sentimiento de amargura y asqueamiento que le invadió al darse cuenta de que había llegado a la casa de su prometido. Miró con desinterés el enorme lugar, pasando enseguida de todo lo referente al dueño de aquella casa. Intentó alargar sus momentos antes de entrar allí lo máximo posible, y se despidió de su hermano, con la mirada fija en el camino mientras observaba a la escolta y su hermanito alejarse, hasta que les perdió de vista. Aún así, no se movió, hasta que escuchó aquella voz tras él.

—¡Por fin has llegado! —La muchachita rubia se acercó a él sin disimular su emoción. —Me llamo Emma y soy la prima de Antonio, es un placer verte por fin. Lovino, ¿verdad?

El italiano estaba algo cortado por la repentina avalancha de preguntas que le cayó a continuación. No compartía en absoluto la emoción de la chica, y estaba demasiado ocupado intentando procesar una pregunta cuando ella soltaba otras tres más. Para su suerte, o desgracia, _él _apareció.

Antonio se acercó a Lovino con una sonrisa tranquila y se dispuso a estrecharle la mano, cuando él se apartó bruscamente. Se quedó algo sorprendido por ese acto pero no le dio importancia y bajó la mano mientras miraba de arriba a abajo al italiano, hasta detenerse en su rostro.

—Supongo que ya sabes quien soy. Ya te han preparado la habitación, puedes instalarte allí hasta la ceremonio dentro de dos días, luego... bueno, como quieras. —Antonio parecía bastante tranquilo con la idea de casarse. Lovino enrojeció de rabia, para él, solo era un estúpido arrogante que le veía como un medio para reforzar los lazos entre las familias. —Ah, ¿te ocurre algo?

—A mi no me jodas, ahórrate el rollo del caballero educado, ¡adivina por dónde puedes meterte tus refinados modales! —Replicó con un gruñido, pasando de largo y entrando en la casa.

Antonio miró a Emma, sin entender aquella reacción. La chica estaba igual de confundida.

—¡Estará nervioso! —Dijo el español con ciertas dudas sobre su teoría.

Lovino estuvo encerrado en la respectiva habitación hasta la hora de cenar, casi era como si no existiera, no era lo que Antonio había previsto pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Si ese chico cabezota y malhablado quería aislarse del mundo en vez de tratar de llevarse bien... pues que hiciera lo que quisiera. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de tratar con un adolescente malcriado en ese momento.

Encerrado en su nuevo cuarto, Lovino maldijo mil veces su suerte y a todo lo existente, hasta que escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—Perdona. —Emma asomó la cabeza, entrando en la habitación, suponiendo que él había creído que se trataba de Antonio. —La cena está servida, creo que deberías bajar. Solo quería avisarte. —La muchacha de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta. —Dale una oportunidad a Antonio y verás que mi primo es una bellísima persona. Te lo aseguro, él tampoco ha decidido este compromiso y solo intenta llevarlo lo mejor posible, pero al principio le gustaba tan poco la idea como a ti.

Salió antes de que él dijera nada y dejó a Lovino mirando a la puerta vacía. Bufó entre dientes y se levantó de la cama. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, y al acercarse a la gran mesa, sentándose sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de esos dos, lo pensó: pensó en una oportunidad. Tal vez no fuera malo, puede que le hubiera juzgado demasiado rápido. Tal vez podría intentar llevarse bien...

—Si planeas volver a encerrarte, te agradecería que antes le dieras tus medidas a Elizabetha, se encargará de tener lista tu ropa enseguida. A no ser que quieras un vestido, Emma puede prestártelo.

La belga contuvo una leve risita y Lovino enrojeció de rabia. A la mierda. Ni oportunidad ni nada, ese imbécil acababa de burlarse de él claramente, toda intención que hubiera tenido de intentar llevar una relación tranquila se esfumó.

_Oh, sí, tú ríete... Voy a joderte todo lo que pueda, tu vida será un infierno. _

Comió ignorando a los dos primos, al terminar se levantó sin más, le importaba bien poco que se considerara de mala educación irse sin decir una palabra; pero no le dio tiempo a llegar al cuarto ya que, tras subir a toda prisa las escaleras, Antonio le alcanzó y le agarró del brazo para que se detuviera.

—¿Qué cojones haces, bastardo?

—¡No me hables así! —Protestó el español, esbozando una sonrisa. —Eres gracioso, tan joven y con ese mal genio. Pero deberías...

—Debería. Debería darte un puñetazo. Suéltame.

Antonio frunció ligeramente el ceño ignorando aquella orden.

—¿Por qué eres así?

—¿Estás sordo? —Lovino empezaba a perder su -escasa- paciencia. Tiró del brazo, pero él no le soltaba. —¡He dicho que me sueltes de una puta vez! No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, no quiero casarme contigo ni con nadie, ¡pero claro, lo que yo quiera no le importa a nadie! Que os jodan a todos.

—Lovino. —Replicó Antonio con voz firme, consiguiendo que el menor se estuviera quieto y le escuchara a regañadientes. —Estoy tan obligado como tú a esto, solo... solo intento hacerlo menos... serio. No te pido que me quieras, ¡por supuesto que no! Es decir, tú eres un hombre, yo también... y, eh... bueno, eso. Pero no pasa nada por llevarnos bien, ¿no crees? ¡Podemos intentarlo! ¿Qué me dices, Lovi?

El más bajo cambió de expresión varias veces en unos segundos. Primero asombro, se quedó en blanco tras ese pequeño discurso; luego dejó escapar una leve carcajada al pensar en lo absurdo que era todo aquello, y finalmente frunció el ceño y asestó un puñetazo en el pecho del español, que le soltó al no esperarse aquel ataque. Vaya, sí que daba fuerte el niño.

—No me llames Lovi, estúpido. Sé lo que quieres, hacer como que realmente te interesa lo que yo opine, cuando es evidente que mi opinión no cuenta para nada, si contara yo no estaría aquí. Así que, por favor, tú y tu noble culo podéis iros ahora mismo a la mierda. —Masculló como respuesta, girándose y cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Antonio antes de que éste pudiera detenerle.

Antonio suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por el revuelto cabello oscuro, girándose con una sonrisa hacia Emma, que había estado observando la escena desde las escaleras. El español reaccionó y frunció el ceño, resoplando.

—¡Que carácter! —Murmuró mientras volvía a la planta baja, pasando junto a Emma.

La belga alternó la mirada entre su primo y la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Lovino, y una sonrisa felina se dibujó en su rostro.

**oOo**

—¡Vaya! Me habría gustado estar presente. —Elizabeta cerró la caja de costura y se giró hacia Emma. —Supongo que podemos ayudar a que se lleven mejor. Estoy segura de que ese chico... Lovino, solo está asustado por el giro repentino que ha tomado su vida.

La rubia rió ante el tono melodramático que puso la húngara.

—Pocas veces he visto a mi primo tan... pasmado. ¡No se esperaba ese comportamiento para nada! Y mira que Toño es paciente y bueno, pero ese chico casi ha conseguido sacarle de sus casillas. Deberías haberlo visto, ¡que mal genio tiene el italiano!

—La cosa no pinta muy bien, desde luego. —Elizabeta amplió su sonrisa. —Ninguno de los dos tiene interés en el otro. Antonio sabe que el matrimonio es pura conveniencia entre las familias y Lovino no pone mucho de su parte para llevarse bien.

Emma suspiró.

—Seguro que con estos dos no me voy a aburrir.

**oOo**

—Allá vamos... —Natalia saltó del caballo, pisando con sus pies cubiertos solo por las medias en el frío suelo. Algún criado llevó a la yegua blanca hacia los establos. —Bienvenida a tu infierno, Natalia...

Con los zapatos en una mano y recogiendo la falda del vestido con la otra, se dirigió con paso firme hacia la entrada de la enorme vivienda. Vería a su maldito prometido, le saludaría, dejaría bien claro que no la interesaba nada más que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, solo porque estaba obligada. Y punto.

Y cuando vio aquellos ojos azules clavados en ella, se quedó completamente en blanco. Movió torpemente los dedos que agarraban los zapatos en un intento de agarrarlos antes de que cayeran, consiguiéndolo. Su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir frenéticamente.

—¿Por qué está descalza? —Fue lo primero que dijo él, evidentemente en tono de reproche, mirando los pies casi descalzos de Natalia. Seguidamente se giró hacia el hombre alto de cabello desordenado al que se dirigía al hablar, que sonreía despreocupadamente. —Math. ¿Me habéis colado a una loca?

—¿Eh? Ah, no, Lukitas, claro que no. —Dijo el otro soltando una risa. —Tendrá algún motivo para quitarse los zapatos.

Natalia vio sustituida la extraña sensación que había sentido al verle por el sentimiento de rabia. ¡La había llamado loca en toda la cara! Y ni siquiera se había dignado a dirigirse directamente a ella.

Abrió la boca para reprochar, cuando él se la adelantó al hablar.

—¿Dónde está Emil? —Lukas parecía haber olvidado completamente la presencia de la muchacha y tras un encogimiento de hombros por parte del más alto, Lukas le dirigió una corta mirada a la muchacha, analizándola de arriba a abajo en un par de segundos. Arrugó ligeramente la nariz en una clara señal de desagrado, fijándose en su deshecho peinado, los zapatos quitados y el vestido arrugado. —Enséñala donde está su cuarto. Y que alguien la arregle un poco, por Odín...

Y se giró para entrar en la casa. La dejó completamente cortada, y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para hablar, en ese momento se sintió estúpida, ¡la había dejado totalmente desarmada, y eso la indignaba y enfadada enormemente! Eso no iba a quedar así.

El tipo alto se dirigió a ella, con una sonrisa.

—Natalia, ¿verdad? Me llamo Mathias, soy el mejor amigo de Lukas... quiera o no. —Comentó alegremente. —¡Te enseñaré tu habitación! Para cualquier pregunta que tengas, aquí estoy yo...

Las siguientes palabras ya no fueron escuchadas por ella, que se dedicaba a mirarle sin verle, mientras oía su parloteo incesante como algo lejano. Se mordió el labio inferior, clara señal de nerviosismo o incomodidad en ella, y se llevó una mano al desarreglado moño. Notaba los fuertes latidos en su pecho, y no entendía por qué su corazón se había desbocado de aquella manera.

Lo que sí tenía claro era que eso no iba a quedar así.

**Notas de Autora:**

Y... aquí termina el segundo capítulo. ~ Se ve el amor en el ambiente (?)

Habrá una adorable sorpresita con Emil. Y muchas más discusiones.

Y ahora... :

**Darkmoon: **Lo primero, gracias por los comentarios y por tomarte tiempo en leer y comentar ésta historia. Y bueno, yo no soporto que pongan a las mujeres de Hetalia como zorras, tal y como tú has dicho, y no pienso poner así a ninguna de ellas ni mucho menos, porque es algo que odio. Me alegra también que, aunque no te guste la pareja, le des una oportunidad, hay mucha gente que por no gustarle X pareja directamente pasa de leer. No pensaba hacer que se enamoraran a los dos días, Lovino y Natalia son personajes con carácter fuerte y así los voy a hacer, los otros dos tendrán que esforzarse para conseguirlos, sobretodo porque en un principio cuentan con el enfado que tienen al haber sido obligados a casarse con ellos, y el odio inmediato. ~ Espero que no te decepcione con los capítulos siguientes. Saludos.

Y eso es todo. ~

**Saludos a todos, nos leemos. ~**


End file.
